Quédate
by noed318
Summary: Los recuerdos de su vida junto a Luna, durante un sueño que Theo desearía que sea eterno, pues su realidad es una verdadera pesadilla. -Theodore Nott- se presento, los ojos de la rubia se centraron en los azul eléctrico de él y su sonrisa se amplió. -wow, tienes unos ojos increíbles
1. Chapter 1

Bien este es un Theo y Luna, fuera del mundo mágico y sin magia,que surgió por el vídeo "quédate" de Axel, ni bien lo vi, mi mente empezó a maquinar esta historia que tendrá dos partes, no creo que sea más. Ojala les guste...

**Quédate**

** 1° parte.**

-Theo el bolso- dijo la rubia desde la puerta al hombre de cabello negro que caminaba hacia ella ya con las lleves en mano y al escucharla volvió sobre sus pasos a tomar el bolso que estaba sobre el sillón.

-listo, lo siento, vamos... con cuidado... ¿estás bien?- se notaba que estaba nervioso y eso hizo sonreír a la rubia.

-si tranquilo amor- dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle un suave y corto beso en los labios.

...

Allí estaba nuevamente sentado junto a Draco, su mejor amigo, en un café bastante sencillo, raro para lo que es su amigo. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre lograra convencerlo?

-no puedo creer que este aquí.

-vamos Theo anímate un poco, si quieres considéralo como una consulta de grupo- dijo soltando una carcajada y consiguiendo una mirada despectiva de su amigo.

-claro... ¿seguro que esto no es otro intento de engancharme con alguien?

-te sorprenderá saber que no- Theo le lanzo una mirada incrédula -por primera vez no lo es... solo quiero ayudar a Herms con su amiga, y pensé que podría venirnos bien el hecho de que eres un psicólogo.

-¿si su amiga esta tan mal, porque no piden una sesión con un psicólogo y ya?

-es que Luna no siente mucha simpatía hacia ellos- la voz de la castaña llamo la atención de los chicos, que rápidamente se pusieron de pie y la saludaron antes de ofrecerle un asiento.

-¿y tu amiga?

-llegara en un rato- dijo mirando su reloj - todavía no debe de haber salido del jardín... gracias por venir Theo, así no sentirá que estorba entre nosotros dos- la sonrisa de Hermione era algo triste.

-ya le dije a Draco, no hay drama mientras no sea un intento de casarme.

-no te preocupes, no lo es... Luna acaba de terminar con una relación bastante complicada, no creo que quiera comenzar otra relación en este momento- dijo la castaña mientras leía la carta para pedir algo.

-ves, te lo dije.

-bien, bien- dijo el azabache suspirando -¿puedo saber cuál es su problema con los psicólogos antes de que llegue?

-mmm ¿a ver que te puedo contar?... su madrastra la envió a varios psicólogos desde los 8 años hasta los 16 o 17 que ella simplemente se revelo y dijo basta... y no creo que yo deba contar mucho más, deberías preguntarle a ella, pero juro que no volvería a entrar a un consultorio psiquiátrico para que la analizaran- Las palabras de la castaña despertaron la curiosidad del azabache, ¿que habría pasado en la vida de esa chica?

-¿y qué es lo que quieren hacer?

-solo tratar de distraerla y hacerle ver que no está sola...

-amor, no es que me moleste ni nada, pero... ¿no sería mejor que le digas a los amigos que tienes en común con ella?- Theo solo asintió a lo que su amigo dijo.

-lo haría si nuestros amigos estuvieran aquí, Harry esta en New York con Ginny, Ron no tengo ni que decirlo y Neville esta en algún lugar del amazonas.

-bien, solo era una pregunta

-yo tengo una pregunta más- la pareja se centró en el azabache -si no le gustan los psicólogos... ¿creen que querrá hablar conmigo, aunque no estemos en un consultorio?

-claro que sí, Luna es la persona más sociable que existe, solo se tú y no la trates como a un paciente.

-igual, no le digamos que eres psicólogo, podríamos decirle que trabajas en la empresa conmigo, total, en cierta forma es verdad- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado y la castaña solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Los tres ordenaron café mientras esperaban la llegada de Luna, y la curiosidad de Theo crecía a medida que escuchaba sobre ella. De repente una muchacha rubia y menudita se acercó a ellos, su cabello estaba suelto y algo revuelto, llevaba un vestido celeste, que parecía algo grande para su cuerpo, sus labios eran de un rosa que invitaba a probarlos y lucia una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos, de un celeste que recordaba el cielo en un día de verano. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Theo, quien jamás habría imaginado que existiera alguien que encajara tan bien en su concepto de ángel.

-Hola, disculpen la tardanza, a una de las madres se le hizo tarde- dijo la rubia saludando a Hermione y Draco, para luego centrarse en el azabache -soy Luna Lovegood...

-Theodore Nott- los ojos de la rubia se centraron en los azul eléctrico de azabache y su sonrisa se amplió.

-wow, tienes unos ojos increíbles- dijo como si nada sentándose entre él y su amiga, mientras la camarera traía los cafés que le habían pedida.

-¿señorita, usted desea pedir algo?

-mmm para mí un jugo de naranja y unos cupcakes de chocolate y frutos rojos- la mesera asintió y se alejó, mientras Luna miraba a Hermione –volví a dejar el café.

-me parece genial Loony.

Y comenzaron a charlar, permanecieron un buen rato allí, para luego continuar en un parque mientras caminaban. Theo seguía sintiendo curiosidad por aquella chica, en verdad era muy sociable y no se notaba que estuviera mal, nadie que la viera diría que había terminado mal una relación hacia una semana. Tal era la curiosidad del azabache que acepto sin poner ningún pero, cuando le dijeron de volver a salir en dos días los cuatro.

Así comenzaron a verse cada tanto con sus amigos y de vez en cuando se encontraban por "casualidad" en algún lugar y pronto casi sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraron mandándose mensajes y llamándose casi todos los días, ya sea solo para saber cómo estaba el otro o acordar algún encuentro, para caminar, ir al cine, tomar un café, cenar, ser acompañante en alguna fiesta... hasta que la situación se volvió tan evidente que no les quedó más remedio que confesarse lo que sentían. Ya le había contado que él era un psicólogo y después de hablarlo un poco la rubia no encontró ningún problema en ello, todo estaría bien mientras él no tratara de psicoanalizarla.

...

-¿amor vas bien?- pregunto sin quitar la vista del camino.

-si todavía no son muy seguidas las contracciones- dijo la rubia entre quejidos.

...

-no puedo creerlo... ya caíste y con la persona que menos hubiera imaginado- la voz de Draco salía entre risas por el altavoz del teléfono.

-jajá claro tu pensaste que me casaría con Daphne- hablo Theo sacando una camisa del ropero.

-no, sabes que solo te pedí que salieras con ella para yo poder salir con Astoria, nunca creí que terminarías saliendo tanto tiempo con ella.

-sí, todavía recuerdo como te alegraste cuando termine con ella.

-y que esperabas si seguías con ella yo tendría que seguir cruzándome con Astoria, y la verdad que ni ganas de eso.

-jajaja, si... bueno ¿me vas a decir que quieres? no quiero llegar tarde- y ante lo dicho escucho una carcajada desde el teléfono.

-jajaja... ¿y crees que Luna va a llegar a tiempo? ¿cuándo lo ha hecho?- Theo sabía que eso era verdad, por más de que lo intentara la rubia de ojos soñadores nunca llegaba al horario acordado, siempre le pasaba algo que se lo impedía, generalmente se distraía con otra cosa.

-ok adiós Draco...

-espera ¿le vas a llevar alguna flor?

-iba... ¿porque?

-dice Herms que es alérgica a las orquídeas... ¿porque ibas?

-porque recordé que todavía no sé cuáles son sus favoritas.

-rayos hermano casi tres meses viéndose y todavía no sabes que adora los girasoles- dijo entre risas -suerte, mañana hablamos- y sin más colgó.

Theo se acercó al teléfono e hizo lo mismo, para luego terminar de acomodarse y salir al restorán donde había citado a Luna, uno de los más elegantes de la ciudad. Llego casi 15 minutos antes al lugar, el camarero lo ubico en su mesa, la mayoría de los empleados del lugar lo conocían pues era un cliente asiduo. El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, entonces su celular sonó, un mensaje.

"Hola Theo, en un rato estoy, recién consigo taxi. Beso." Luna.

El azabache miro la hora y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar las palabras de Draco, rápidamente respondió el mensaje "ok, aquí te espero". mientras esperaba releyó el mensaje y su respuesta una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente termino concordando con lo que todos decían, él es demasiado seco por texto.

Casi media hora después del horario que habían acordado apareció la rubia, lucía un vestido tipo oriental, que le quedaba perfecto, con cuello mao, sin mangas, que terminaba unos cuantos dedos por arriba de las rodillas, color azul Francia con bordados en plateado, zapatos de tacón plateados y un pequeño bolso de mano del mismo color. El cabello lo llevaba recogido con unos cuantos mechones que caían en forma de bucles, y descansaban sobre su lado derecho. Theo se quedó helado al verla, era realmente hermosa, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y al instante se puso de pie para saludarla, hizo una leve reverencia.

-buenas noches... estas hermosa- deposito un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Luna, antes de correr la silla y acomodarla para que ella se sentara, luego rodeo la mesa y volvió a ubicarse en su lugar.

-buenas noches... perdona la tardanza... se me hizo tarde- dijo y no pudo evitar reír al escuchar que Theo decía "se me hizo tarde" al unísono con ella -lo sé, siempre digo lo mismo, pero es verdad, a la tarde apareció mi padre y complico bastante mi día.

-lo siento, pero creí que tenías buena relación con él.

-la tengo cuando no viene con algo que haga referencia a su mujer- dijo rodando los ojos y soltando el aire lentamente -pero... ¿podemos dejar ese tema para otro día?

-bien, como prefieras, entonces no te voy a preguntar ¿qué tal tu día? mientras vos no preguntes por el mío- dijo riendo y sacando una sonrisa de la rubia.

-ok es un trato- y ya de acuerdo en eso comenzaron a hablar de cualquier otra cosa mientras les servían la cena y luego el postre. Theo había tratado de decirle lo que sentía, pero se le hacía muy difícil, no encontraba la situación.

-seguro que no quieres probar mi postre.

-seguro, en verdad no me gusta la canela.

-wow, hace casi tres meses que nos conocemos y no sabía eso...

-yo no sabía que te gustan los girasoles...

-¿y... porque querrías saberlo? a casi nadie le gustan los girasoles, hay quienes piensan que soy rara por eso...

-Luna... quiero saberlo todo de ti- las mejillas de la rubia comenzaron a sonrojarse -desde que te conocí no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, cada día que pasa me gustas más, y me está matando no saber si tú... ¿sientes lo mismo que yo o no?- Theo la escruto con la mirada, buscando alguna respuesta, pero se notaba que ella estaba muy sorprendida, pero en un instante una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarlo, ahora era él quien se había quedado helado, pero reacciono enseguida y profundizo el beso.

-en verdad nunca creí que sentiría algo así por un psicólogo- susurro sobre los labios de él y ambos rieron.

...

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, no podía distinguir absoluta te nada, escuchaba algunas voces a su alrededor, pero no claramente, no comprendía lo que decían, trataba de llamar a Luna pero su voz no salía...

...

Ya iba a hacer un año que salía con esa maravillosa mujer, sabia casi todo de ella y siempre le encontraba algo nuevo que lo maravillaba... se desvivía por ayudar a los demás, tenia su propia forma de ver el mundo, adoraba a los niños y era adorada por ellos también, le fascinaban los cupcakes, pero solo los hacia cuando estaba triste, era muy difícil verla llorar siempre trataba de sonreír ante todo, le gustaba quedarse en la cama más de lo debido, siempre, siempre llegaba tarde, podía desordenar el lugar en un santiamén, cuando hacia cosa para sus niños agarraba a quien estuviera en el lugar para que la ayudara, cocinaba muy rico, pero poco... y desde que estaba con Theo cada vez que podía lo hacía cocinar a él, tomaba recados y se los daba tarde, lo despertaba en horarios incordiosos, olvidaba citas y hacia otros planes, caminaba hasta el cansancio cuando estaba nerviosa, escuchaba todo tipo de música en cualquier momento y solía tener pesadillas que la alteraban bastante... y al ir conociéndola Theo descubrió que la amaba cada día más, no le importaba el desorden, los olvidos, las llamadas a deshora, el ruido, tener que cocinar ni que usara sus mejores camisas para dormir... descubrió que lo único que si le importaba era verla sonreír, verla feliz y que haría lo que fuera para eso.

Ese día cocino algo especial y espero a que su rubia llegara, al salir del preescolar acompañaría a Hermione a hacer unas compras, así que conociéndolas, no llegaría al departamento hasta eso de las nueve y algo.

Cuando Luna llego él acababa de poner la mesa.

-mmm hola amor- dijo ella acercándose y besándolo -huele rico ¿qué hiciste?- él toma por la cintura y la acerca lo más que puede a su cuerpo.

-hola hermosa, solo siéntate y ya verás.

-ok... si me sueltas puedo hacer lo que me pides.

-mmm me parece que mejor no- dijo entre risas antes de volver a besarla. Después de un rato así ella se sentó y el trajo la comida a la mesa.

-wow, luce genial amor, pollo a la mostaza...

-y papas al horno con hierbas... tus favoritas- dijo sirviéndole, y siguieron hablando mientras cenaban, una vez que terminaron y el sirvió el postre, helado en un cupcake con chocolate, ella pregunto.

-¿y puedo saber a qué debo el honor de esta maravillosa cena?- Theo le tendió las dos manos cerradas.

-elige una- la rubia dudo un momento y luego señalo la derecha -¿segura?- ella asintió y sonrió, él metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho, se arrodillo ante ella y saco una cajita de terciopelo, al instante las manos de Luna cubrieron su boca - Luna Lovegood eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida y hoy solo sé que ya no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tener aquí cada día esa sonrisa... te puedo ofrecer mi corazón y la promesa de hacer todo lo posible para que seas feliz... si aceptas ser mi esposa- abrió la cajita y en su interior descansaba un anillo de oro blanco con un discreto diamante incrustado en él. Luna estaba helada y reacciono al ver la expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro de Theo, bajo las manos y sonrió.

-sí, sí, si- y se abalanzó sobre los labios del azabache -tu también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... te amo

-yo te amo, me haces tan feliz rubia hermosa- dijo poniéndole el anillo y volviendo a besarla - ahh y tengo algo más para ti- saco otra cajita de su bolsillo izquierdo y se la dio a Luna, quien la abrió y se encontró con una llave en su interior, por lo que miro extrañada a Theo.

-amor, ya tengo llave de tu departamento...

-lo sé, pero esa no es de aquí...

-y... ¿de dónde es?

-es de una casa que compre hace poco para nosotros...- y ya no pudo decir nada más la rubia acababa de saltar sobre él gritando de felicidad.

...

¿porque no puedo moverme?

¿dónde estoy y... que rayos es ese incesante ruido?

LUNAAAAAAAAAAAA

...

Llevaban casi ocho meses casados, la casa había quedado hermosa con todo lo que la rubia había hecho en ella, Theo adoraba su vida junto a esa mujer, era completamente feliz.

Ese día el azabache llego tarde a la casa, había tenido unos pacientes imprevistos y no veía la hora de llegar y poder descansar un poco. al entrar le pareció un poco extraño no escuchar música o ver cosas desparramadas por todo el comedor, busco a Luna en la cocina pero no estaba, lo único que encontró allí fueron dos bandejas llenas de cupcakes, eso no pintaba muy bien, entonces se dirigió a la habitación y ni bien entro en el lugar escucho un ruido que provenía del baño y entro en el sin pedir permiso, allí se encontró a la rubia en la enorme bañera, con los ojos cerrados, cubierta por el agua y la espuma, la noto más pálida de lo normal, se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido, algo que se le daba muy bien , y susurro junto a su oído.

-¿sabes que podría comerte a besos?- ella sonrió, abrió sus ojos y lo sujeto por la corbata acercándolo más a ella.

-mira que lo voy a tomar en serio- susurro casi sobre los labios de él.

-claro que tienes que tomarlo en serio- dijo él antes de besarla con pación y que ella tirara de él hasta que quedara sumergido en la bañera con ella.

-¿te sientes bien amor? Estas algo pálida- dijo Theo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se acomodaba en la bañera dejando a Luna sobre él.

-creo que solo estoy cansada amor- susurro la rubia mientras se acomodaba recostándose sobre el pecho de su hombre –¿te dije que me encanta el sonido de tu corazón?- dijo mientras sonreía y él la abrazaba.

-late así por ti- ambos rieron ante aquel comentario.

-sabes… hoy discutí con una madre en el jardín por como trataba a su hijo, y después de eso lo único que me dijeron fue "recuerda que no son tus hijos, tú solo les enseñas lo que puedes y los cuidas, nada más"- luego hizo silencio, Theo suspiro e inclino la cabeza buscando su mirada.

-amor, tú puedes hacer felices a esos niños mientras están contigo, pero difícilmente lograras que alguno de sus padres cambie- ella lo miro, sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordar de lágrimas.

-lo sé…- y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, Theo trato de calmarla pero se hacía muy difícil, entonces la acuno entre sus brazos por un rato hasta que su respiración se normalizo, al mirarla noto que se había dormido. Salió del agua con ella en brazos, y la acomodo en la cama tratando de no despertarla, y después de acomodar un poco el lio del baño se acostó junto a ella, que ni bien sintió su cercanía se acurruco pegándose más a su cuerpo, él la abrazo y se durmió escuchando la respiración de su Luna.

Sintió los dedos de Luna dibujando círculos en su pecho, y no pudo disimular una sonrisa antes de susurrar.

-amor, me haces cosquillas.

-lo sé… despierta… abre los ojos- dijo riendo y dándole pequeños besos hasta que él abrió los ojos, esperaba encontrarse con la claridad del día, pero no, todavía era de noche –van a ser las tres amor… vamos a comer algo- dijo bajando de la cama y tirando de su brazo.

-Luna no voy a cocinar a las tres de la mañana- dijo Theo saliendo de la cama mientras la rubia, completamente desnuda, sacaba una de las camisas de Theo del ropero y se la ponía –ehh creí que habías tirado esa camisa.

-jamás, sabes que me encanta, es la que usaste cuando me pediste que sea tu novia- él la abrazo por detrás y le beso el cuello.

-me gustaba más como estabas antes- pero la rubia se escabullo de sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina seguida por el azabache –no puedo creer que me despertaras para comer.

-sabes que no me gusta comer sola- dijo tomando una bandeja de cupcakes y una botella de vino blanco y dejando todo sobre la mesa –¿abres la botella?

-¿Luna… estas bien?- pregunto Theo tomando un destapador y acercándose a la mesa

-si… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿quizás porque hiciste cupcakes? ¿o por qué lloraste desconsoladamente hasta dormirte?

-creí que no ibas a intentar analizarme…- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con un cupcake en la mano.

-no trato de analizarte, me preocupo por ti- dijo acorralándola contra la pared –Luna te amo, y me hace mal verte así, como estabas hace unas horas, sin saber bien porque- ella solo suspiro y centro sus ojos en los de Theo, él tenía razón.

-Theo quiero… un bebe- estaba tan concentrada en esos ojos azul eléctrico que no noto la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del azabache, él también quería un bebe, pero tenía miedo de que ella se sintiera presionada si se lo decía… la rubia estaba nerviosa y demasiado perdida en aquellos ojos tan hipnotizaste –dime algo- sus palabras fueron un susurro casi inaudible, a lo que Theo respondió apoderándose con deseo y pasión de su boca.

-te amo… te dije que tus deseos son órdenes para mí- Luna sentía que se iba a derretir de un momento a otro entre las manos y los besos de Theo.

-pero…- la duda se notaba en los ojos de Luna.

-nada me haría más feliz que un hijo nuestro.

Y esas palabras disiparon cualquier duda que ella pudiera sentir y allí mismo se entregaron el uno al otro.

…...

Abrió los ojos y sintió como la luz le lastimaba, era obvio después de tanto tiempo en aquella oscuridad, sentía algo de dolor, pero al intentar moverse aumento, después de un rato sus ojos parecían haberse acostumbrado a la luz.

Tanta luz solo significaba una cosa, estaba en un hospital, movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda y pudo ver varios aparatos, de allí venia todo el ruido que escuchaba.

-¿Luna?- su voz casi inaudible, le pareció algo ronca, como si no hubiera hablado durante mucho tiempo o gritado demasiado, esperaba ver la sonrisa de su Luna de un momento a otro, pero no fue ella quien apareció, si no Draco, que se veía algo desalineado, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que estaba allí.

-Theo, hermano…

-Dra… Draco…

-no, no… dijo el médico que no te esfuerces, tú tranquilo, ¿recuerdas que paso?

-no…- en el rostro de Draco se notaba que estaba nervioso, y Theo lo conocía demasiado bien -¿Luna?

-ella esta…

-no me mientas- las palabras salieron en un susurro pero sus ojos exigían la verdad y Draco lo conocía demasiado y no podía mentirle…

-tuvieron un accidente, hace tres días que no reaccionabas, estas bastante mal, pierna derecha fracturada en tres partes, varias costillas rotas y uno de los pulmones afectado por las costillas…

-¿Luna?- la respiración de Theo comenzaba a agitarse, sus pulsaciones se aceleraron y las maquinas comenzaron a emitir más ruido, pero toda su atención estaba en su amigo.

-lo siento Theo… ella no…- las palabras ya no salieron de Draco.

-no, nO, NO LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fue el lamento más trágico que Draco haya escuchado en su vida, nunca pensó que escucharía algo así, y mucho menos de su amigo, su hermano del alma… ese muchacho calmado y serio, que apenas si sonreía, que no podía mantener una relación seria por más de tres meses y que un día se enamoró de una mujer, que nada tenía de lo que estilaba él. Los gritos de Theo inundaron el lugar, estaba tan alterado que tuvieron que sedarlo, y aun así, dormido por los sedantes, se lo veía sufriendo.

…..

Continuara…

_ Si lo se puedo ser mala y cruel_


	2. Chapter 2

-Draco… ¿Cómo pudiste?- escucho la voz a lo lejos, la conocía pero no podía adivinar de quien era.

-porque, lo conozco y porque si a mí me pasara lo que a él no me gustaría que me lo ocultaran y estoy seguro que él sería el primero en decirme la verdad- la voz de Draco también se escuchaba lejos y se iba perdiendo al igual que su percepción.

…..

La luz del sol le pegaba en la cara y eso lo despertó, estaba solo en la cama, miro su reloj y eran las nueve de la mañana, volvió a cerrar los ojos estaba verdaderamente cansado, la noche anterior habían asistido a la fiesta de aniversario de Draco y Hermione, de la que habían regresado muy tarde… volvió a abrir los ojos y pensó por un momento, era domingo, que rayos estaba pasando su rubia nunca se levantaba temprano en domingo, se puso el pantalón de su pijama y se levantó.

Ni bien abrió la puerta de la habitación el olor a galletas invadió el lugar. Esto era nuevo ella nunca había hecho galletas, es más él creía que Luna no sabía hacer galletas. Camino hasta la cocina y se detuvo en la puerta, allí estaba ella, con su remera azul de "the beatles", que al igual que toda la ropa de él, le quedaba grande, eso dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del azabache, el ligar estaba cubierto de harina y había ingredientes y elementos dispersos por toda la mesada y la barra, ella estaba de espaldas a él revisando el horno.

-¿tu plan es dejarme sin ropa amor?- dijo conteniendo la risa mientras se acercaba, ella se giró y sonrió ni bien lo vio.

-hasta que te diste cuanta de mi plan- dijo entre risas antes de recibir un beso de él.

-lo digo en serio… mira como acabas de dejar mi remera favorita.

-te comprare otra, lo prometo, además esta te la regale yo, hace como más de un año.

-¿y… porque crees que es mi favorita?- dijo riendo antes de volver a besarla –¿qué haces a esta hora de la madrugada un domingo?

-solo me desperté a eso de las síes con ganas de cocinar, así que vamos a almorzar ala parque y pasamos la tarde dando allí ¿quieres?

-mmm suena bien… aunque es raro, ¿tú con ganas de cocinar?

-lo sé… podemos invitar a Herms y Draco.

-ok… esas galletas huelen muy bien.

-si… la verdad que no tenía ni idea como hacerlas, busque una receta y solo había de canela así que la tuve que modificar un poco para ti- dijo mordiendo una y ofreciéndole a Theo quien también la mordió.

-mmmm deliciosas amor gracias- dijo volviendo a besarla mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la remera de la rubia y la levantaba sentándola sobre la mesada, escucharon como se caían todas las cosas que allí había pero eso no los detuvo.

Como lo había propuesto Luna es día almorzaron y pasaron el resto de la tarde con sus amigos en el parque.

….

Estaba despierto, pero no quería abrir los ojos, el incesante sonido de las máquinas y los murmullos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sabía que todos estaban esperando que despertara, escuchaba a un psicólogo entrar y salir cada tanto, hablaba con Draco y Hermione… y obviamente esperaba poder hablar con él, cosa que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, él era psicólogo y ya conocía todos los discursos que podían darle.

…...

Esa semana la rubia se estuvo levantando casi todos los días con ganas de cocinar, la cocina estaba repleta de cosas, cocinaba tanto que no hacían tiempo a comerlo, ella llevaba cosas al preescolar, él al consultorio donde repartía entre los empleados y los pacientes, invitaban a sus amigos a cenar casi todas las noches.

-amor ¿vas a cocinar mañana?- pregunto casi con miedo Theo mientras se acostaba y la rubia rebuscaba en el ropero.

-no sé, tal vez, sí… amor ¿Dónde está tú camisa azul?- pregunto mirándolo con una camisa azul en la mano.

-la tienes en la mano amor- ella lo miro seria.

-no, esta no es… quiero la azul en la que derrame vino blanco, la que tiene… estrellas en el interior… del puño… y el… cuello- la rubia sonaba alterada y le costó terminar la frase, la voz se le cortaba y sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas a punto de caer. Theo salió de la cama, se acercó a ella y la abrazo, era evidente que algo le pasaba, ella se acurruco más a él y escondió el rostro en su pecho, donde les lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¿Luna que te pasa?- pregunto apretándola más a su cuerpo.

-la… camisa… no está…- su voz salió ahogada entre algunos hipidos.

-amor, no es eso yo lo sé y tú también… no estas así por una camisa, que seguramente está en el canasto de ropa sucia- dijo separándola un poco de su cuerpo para ver su rostro, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, pero sus ojos le esquivaban la mirada –Luna… mírame- Los ojos celestes de la rubia se encontraron con los azul eléctrico de Theo, que le transmitieron la calma que el sentía, Luna se tranquilizó un poco y suspiro –Luna ¿qué te pasa? estuviste rara desde que llegue… sí lo note.

-primero Cormac…- Luna cerro los ojos y hablo lo más rápido que pudo –fue hoy a la escuela a recoger a su hijo, uno de mis niños y me trato horrible frente a los niños, porque yo había advertido que el niño llegaba cada tanto con algún golpe, trato de golpearlo frente a mí, le impedí y me golpeo, la directora llamo a la policía y se lo llevaron frente a su hijo- Luna se detuvo para tomar aire, la mirada de Theo se había ido oscureciendo a medida que ella hablaba, odiaba a Cormac Mc Laggen, desde que se enteró de su antigua relación con Luna, aunque Draco pensaba que debía agradecerle, pues si él no le hubiera hecho a la rubia lo que le hizo, quizás Theo nunca la hubiera conocido.

-¿te golpeo?- pregunto Theo tratando de que la ira que comenzaba a sentir no se reflejara en su voz, pero la rubia no lo escucho o simplemente no quiso contestarle.

-después vino mi padre quiere vender las obras de mi madre y… y… y…- las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas y su respiración volvía a agitarse, Theo la levanto en brazos y la acuno mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la cama.

-amor, ya te he dicho que no tienes que ocultarme las cosas… yo hablara con tu padre, o mejor con su esposa, por el otro idiota si ya se lo llevo la policía, ni me preocupo.

-esa mujer, todo es su culpa, ella quiere…-Theo silencio a la rubia poniéndole uno de sus dedos sobre los labios.

-ahhh mi Loony estas cosas te alteran, ya sabes que no tienes que cargar con estas cosas sola- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-me siento mal Theo…- y al instante se desmayó.

Theo trato de reanimarla y de todas formas una vez hecho llamo a un médico, quien confirmo que solo se le había bajado la presión.

Él azabache sintió cuando la rubia se levantó, y él no se quedó ni un segundo más, la conocía y si se ponía a hacer cualquier cosa le iba a costar mucho sacarla para ver a un médico, pero ni bien puso un pie fuera de la cama escucho un ruido proveniente del baño, y supo al instante que la rubia estaba vomitando.

-amor ¿estás bien?- pregunto acercándose a la puerta.

-me siento terrible amor.

-nos vamos al médico ahora- sentencio el azabache.

La ayudo a vestirse y la llevo a su médico, que después de hacer esperar a Theo durante un buen rato afuera lo hizo pasar, y ya sin hacerlo esperar más le informo que su mujer estaba embarazada. Theo no cabía en sí de la felicidad, ahora comprendía el extraño comportamiento de Luna en esos días, era obvio con todo el cambio hormonal, sus extrañas ideas al cocinar, todo estaba claro ahora.

Ambos estaban felices y llenos de ilusiones…

….

Theo despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba completamente inconsciente, pero tampoco le importaba, sabía que algo faltaba en su vida, algo con nombre y rostro, ese ser que alimentaba su voluntad de vivir, que conseguía cualquier cosa de él, a veces sin siquiera pedirlo… su Luna ya no estaba en esa realidad y él solo quería seguir en su sueño, donde su amada seguía viva y sonreía a cada instante para él.

Su mirada era vacía y nada de lo que le dijeran lograba alguna reacción en él. Trataban de mantenerlo despierto el mayor tiempo posible, enfermeras, médicos y un psicólogo parecían desfilar en aquella habitación, difícilmente podía estar una hora a solas, casi no hablaba con nadie, y nadie le contaba nada de lo sucedido y para evitar que Draco volviera a cometer la imprudencia de decirle algo que no debía, solo lo dejaban entrar acompañado… por alguna razón creían que se alteraría demasiado.

Ese día se empeñaron en que les contara lo que recordaba del día del accidente y Theo acepto con la condición de que ellos le contaran lo que sucedió.

-Me estaba bañando cuando Luna me llamo...

"_-Theo rompí bolsa- dijo la rubia entrando al baño, llevaba un vestido rosado que ahora estaba algo mojado. El azabache no necesito más, salió y se vistió casi volando, ayudo a la rubia a cambiarse el vestido, y con la misma prisa la llevo hasta la puerta, entonces tanteo sus bolsillos._

_-las lleves del auto... no sé dónde están._

_-están en la mesita al lado del sillón, trae el bolso con las cosas del bebe- era increíble lo calmada que estaba esa mujer, era demasiado comparado con los nervios de Theo. _

_-claro- dijo caminando hasta el sillón y tomando las lleves del auto, miro a la rubia junto a la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, lo que la hizo sonreír._

_-Theo el bolso- dijo con una sonrisa, él se regañó mentalmente y volvió hasta el sillón, allí estaba el bolsito rojo que su mujer había preparado con lo que podía llegar a necesitar en el nacimiento del bebe, lo tomo y volvió con su paso acelerado hacia su rubia._

_-listo, lo siento, vamos- dijo cerrando la puerta, antes de tomarla del brazo y guiándola hasta el auto -con cuidado... ¿estás bien?- pregunto abriéndole la puerta del copiloto._

_-si... tranquilo amor- dijo Luna con una sonrisa en los labios antes de darle un suave y corto beso a su preocupado marido._

_-lo siento amor- susurro él tratando de sonreír –todo estará bien._

_Una vez que Luna se acomodó en el asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, él subió, arranco el auto y puso rumbo al hospital que Luna había escogido. Theo trataba de mantener su atención en el camino, eran poco más de las nueve de la noche, y aunque eran pocos los vehículos que circulaban, él no iba a arriesgar a su familia. Luna trataba de controlar su respiración, no quería poner más nervioso a Theo._

_Se detuvieron en un semáforo, y la rubia emitió un quejido un poco más fuerte._

_-¿amor vas bien?- pregunto sin quitar la vista del camino, el semáforo acababa de cambiar, dándole paso, y avanzo._

_-si todavía no son muy seguidas las contracciones- dijo la rubia entre quejidos, y no pudo decir nada más, el chirrido de los neumáticos frenando la sobresalto –THEOOOO."_

-un camión venia por la mano contraria muy rápido… y ya no recuerdo nada- al azabache le costó demasiado decir aquellas palabras, pero si recordaba algo más… recordaba ver la silueta borrosa de su Luna y haberle susurrado "quédate conmigo" antes de perder la conciencia.

-bien, me gustaría que trataras de tomar con calma lo que te vamos a contar- dijo el psicólogo con voz muy serena.

-¿ya debe saber que yo soy psicólogo?…

-uno de los mejores por lo que he escuchado.

-bien, entonces hágame el favor de guardarse sus… palabras- dijo el azabache entre dientes, logrando que los doctores presentes lo miraran serios y Draco le diera una sonrisa cómplice… Theo miro un instante a cada uno de los hombres presentes –ahora, ¿me van a hacer esperar el resto de mi vida para saber que rayos le paso a MI mujer?- su mirada era verdaderamente intimidante, y Draco pensó que hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía a ese Theo, aquel al que no le importaba lastimar a nadie, aquel al que nada le importaba, ni siquiera él mismo.

-Theo… no es su culpa, solo tratan que no te alteres para que no empeores, recuerda que tienes un respirador, y una contusión, no puedes alterarte demasiado…- la voz de Draco fue firme y el azabache no replico.

-el camión que los embistió llevaba cereal, por lo que sabemos venia de un largo recorrido y el chofer probablemente se haya dormido al volante y por ello se salió de su carril… los choco de frente y el lado más afectado fue el del acompañante, a su vez la fuerza del golpe hizo que su auto girara y chocara con barias cosas más antes de impactar contra el muro de un edificio… cuando los paramédicos llegaron usted estaba inconsciente con unas cuantas fracturas, pulmón perforado y una contusión, su esposa estaba peor… como el mayor impacto fue de ese lado estaba muy apretada en él vehículo y cuando intentaron sacarla notaron que varios fierros se habían incrustado en su cuerpo, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre… se hizo todo lo que se pudo, pero falleció antes de que la ambulancia llegara al hospital

-¿él bebe?- pregunto Theo con mucha dificultad, con los ojos completamente nublados por las lágrimas.

-no se pudo hacer nada, había muerto antes de que sacaran a su esposa del auto.

Las maquinas que estaban conectadas a Theo comenzaron a hacer un poco más de ruido y su respiración se aceleró un poco… sentía el dolor en el pecho al respirar, pero no se comparaba con el dolor que se había metido en su corazón.

Lo tuvieron internado quince días, y se fue del hospital sin consentimiento alguno, estaba cansado de ese lugar, de las visitas constantes que trataban de animarlo, y de los seis psicólogos que lo visitaban, para ver cuál lograba algo con él, querían hacerle ver que la vida todavía valía la pena, que era un afortunado, que los accidentes pasan… y ¿Quién sabe cuánto más? Él no necesitaba a ninguna de esas personas, la única persona que necesitaba ya no estaba y ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella.

Al entrar en la casa recordó su sonrisa radiante…

"_-es hermosa, me encanta-dijo dándole un beso par luego tirar de él hasta el jardín –es precioso ¿crees que crezcan los girasoles aquí?_

_-supongo que sí, hay que sembrarlos y ver qué pasa- respondió sin quitar sus ojos de aquella hermosa sonrisa"_

Entro en la cocina y le molesto ver todo ordenado.

"_-¿un huracán paso por aquí?- pregunto mientras entraba en aquel desorden que decía llamarse cocina. La rubia estaba decorando cupcakes y sonrió al escucharlo_

_-solo uno pequeño, en el comedor no hizo mucho desastre- dijo riendo antes de besar al azabache, quien después de besarla se inclinó y beso el abultado vientre de la rubia._

_-¿cupcakes?- pregunto mirando de reojo la bandeja y la mesada._

_-no te preocupes, todo está bien, son para mis niños, como despedida, ya que este bebe no me deja seguir trabajando- dijo mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre de siete meses. Theo tomo un cupcake y se lo llevo a la boca, pero se detuvo antes de morderlo, con la vista fija en la mesada._

_-¿tiene canela?- Luna sonrío y siguió la mirada de Theo hasta el paquete de canela que estaba sobre la mesada._

_-iban a tener, pero tu hijo no me dejo usarla- dijo picándolo en el brazo con un dedo._

_-¿Cómo que no te dejo?_

_-ni bien abrí el paquete me dieron nauseas… no soporto el olor de la canela- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras Theo la abrazaba por detrás y susurraba en su oído._

_-genial no estaré solo contra la canela- y la risa de ambos lleno el lugar"_

Tomo una botella de wiski de la sala y se la llevo a la boca y bebió un gran trago antes de dirigirse a su habitación… estaba a punto de entra en ella cuando vio la puerta de la habitación junto a la suya abierta, se propuso cerrarla, pero al llegar allí lo único que hizo fue entrar en ella… las paredes eran verde agua, y todo el mobiliario era blanco, las cosas para bebe estaban por doquier y un perro de peluche color amarillo, sobre la cuna llamo su atención.

"_-¿bien, que te parece amor?- dijo la rubia mientras quitaba sus manos de los ojos de Theo._

_-me encanta… con suerte en algún futuro le gustara el verde esmeralda como a mí._

_-como decidimos no saber qué va a ser hasta que nazca creí que el verde agua era la mejor opción, además a ti también te gusta el verde._

_-si… pero ¿sabes qué? Adoro el celeste de tus ojos- dijo antes de besarla_

_-lo sé… ahhh y mira le compre esto, me encanto, me recuerda a uno que yo tenía de niña- dijo sacando un perrito de peluche amarillo de una bolsa – y estaba pensando amor… ¿Cómo es posible que todavía no decidimos nombre?_

_-¿Cómo qué no? Quedamos que si es niño será Will, William Nott…_

_-¿Cuándo decidimos eso?_

_-hoy obvio… ¿no te gusta?- Luna dudo un momento luego sonrío._

_-si suena muy bien… y ¿si es niña?_

_-bueno seré justo yo elegí el de niño, tu propón para niña y yo te digo si me gusta._

_-¿Qué te parece Anne Claire Nott?- pregunto dudándolo bastante –sé que es el nombre de mi madre, pero…_

_-me encanta, es un nombre hermoso- la rubia sonrío, salto sobre él y comenzó a besarlo"_

La botella de wiski no le alcanzo, siguió con ron y algo de tequila todo acompañado de unas cuantas pastillas…

Y finalmente consiguió lo que quería, no volver a despertar… desde que la conoció vivía por ella, para verla sonreír, no soportaba el dolor de no tenerla, era su ángel, y el la acompañaría y buscaría en cualquier lugar…

"Querido Draco:

Gracias por todo hermano, tú has sido mi única familia desde los 16 años y sé que me conoces como a ti mismo, por eso sé que me entenderás.

En mi vida he tenido todo lo que deseaba en el momento que lo deseaba, pero nunca nada me hizo verdaderamente feliz… hasta que la conocí, debo agradecerles a ti y a Herms… Sabes que en estos tres últimos años he sigo realmente feliz y Luna era la razón de mi felicidad. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde ella ya no este, pues para mí es como si el mismísimo sol ya no existiera.

No puedo volver a una vida monótona y gris… lo siento, pero un día le prometí que la encontraría y volvería a amar en nuestra siguiente vida, y la siguiente, y la siguiente… y, ¿Por qué esperar aquí donde los colores y la alegría se han ido para mí?

Deséame buen viaje hermano, yo te deseo todo lo mejor… te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver y Luna estará junto a mí.

Theodore Nott."

Fin

Ok si lloraron con la primer parte no me quiero imaginar esta, mientras la escribía en más de una ocasiona tuve que detenerme, porque no veía de tantas lagrimas.

por más de que intente cambiarla un poco, no pude, la historia termino siguiendo el curso que había planteado cuando la pensé.

ojala les guste.

saludos.


End file.
